


tonight, you sure look good

by dumbochan



Series: home is wherever i’m with you [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Don't @ Me, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roleplay...ish?, dirty talk too, don't kinkshame me, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbochan/pseuds/dumbochan
Summary: “You have a point…you did kind of have eyes for that Nekoma captain, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s all you do remember. Cool guy, that Kuroo dude. Sexy too.”Sawamura tried not to laugh. He remembers a lot of things from his high school days, though ‘that Nekoma captain’ does dominate a few memories (one that seems to really stick out now is the memory of sneaking around to meet up in bathrooms and kiss and wish each other good luck during Nationals). “I ended up dating that Kuroo guy, you know?” Sawamura began, “He’s actually quite nerdy and far from cool. Sexy is kind of a stretch also.”





	tonight, you sure look good

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone ask for Daichi's POV of '[you sure look good tonight](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12987066)'? No? Well, Here I am delivering it anyway! 
> 
> Since it's pretty much the same story, the dialogue is the same as the other story up until the sex T///T
> 
> Also...I feel like I'm not getting any better with writing smut even though I'm trying...???

Sawamura was beyond supportive of Kuroo’s goal of becoming a chemistry professor, but it did suck that there would be days when he barely got to see him. He’d never admit this willingly to Kuroo, but he did miss him when he wasn’t around, leaving Sawamura to search for distractions on lonely days home.  

 

After going to his own morning classes, and picking up a short shift at the campus coffee shop, Sawamura made his way back to their apartment, grocery bags in hands. He never waited for Kuroo so they could eat dinner together. It was hard to wait for Kuroo because Sawamura stuck to a strict schedule when eating, meaning, he ate when he was hungry. Hunger doesn’t wait for significant others, so why should he? He was still nice, and the world’s best boyfriend, so he always made sure to at least make sure that he made enough for Kuroo to eat whenever he did come home.

 

So Sawamura ate alone, scrolling through his social media feeds, and then cleaned up his dishes, making sure the stew was simmering on low, and the rice cooker was set to warm. He then made his way to take a quick shower before retiring to their room to work on one of his essays.

 

Sawamura hated working on essays, but writing them was always easier if he was left alone. He put on his reading glasses, put in his earbuds, selected a playlist from his joint Spotify account with Kuroo and began to type out his outline before working on the actual paper. From there, he got sucked in, words coming to him without too much effort as he tapped at the keyboard and hummed along to the songs.

 

So when he saw a flick of movement in his peripheral view, it startled him slightly and he turned to see what it was. Removing an earbud, Sawamura couldn’t help but smile at Kuroo. “Hey…you’re home. I left dinner on the stove for—”

“I already ate it, I’ve been here for about half an hour by now.” Kuroo explained, causing Sawamura to pout a bit. He paused his music, saved his document, and got up from his seat to walk over towards his boyfriend. Placing his arms around Kuroo’s waist and totally not standing on his tiptoes, he kissed Kuroo quickly on the lips.

“Why didn’t you come save me earlier?” Sawamura asked. He missed his big cuddly cat.

“I figured you didn’t need saving.” He had a point there. Sawamura actually made some progress on his essay, progress he wouldn’t have made if Kuroo would have came in and bothered him as soon as he got home.

“How was your day?” Sawamura questioned, letting his hands trace up and down Kuroo’s spine. He always got a little touchy whenever he had to spend a significant amount of time alone and without Kuroo in their home. Sawamura likes to think he’s always been a very affectionate person, but Kuroo brought out that side to him easily.

“Better now.”

Sawamura had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, “Don’t be a sap.” Kuroo was brazen, he could blurt out ‘I love you’ without batting an eyelash and mean it, but he was also full of shit, and liked to tease. Sawamura, thankfully, has been around him long enough to see through it all.

“My day was fine…long, but fine.” Kuroo’s hands settled on Sawamura’s hips, and Sawamura’s eyes flickered down to them before looking back up at Kuroo, “I don’t want to talk about my day. Did you miss me? That’s what I want to know.”

“Not at all…” Sawamura lied, he knew Kuroo could see through his bullshit too, but he was prideful and refused to admit defeat, “I actually got a lot done while you were gone, and I kind of want you to leave again.”

“Two seconds ago, you wanted me to save you from your essay, and now I’m not even welcomed in my own home.” Kuroo stated, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Sawamura’s shoulder. Sawamura wanted a kiss, not to be used as a pillow. “I see you showered without me.”

“Was I supposed to wait for you?”

“That would have been nice.”

“Maybe try again tomorrow.” Sawamura patted Kuroo on the back, though in his head, he was really hoping that Kuroo would try to get them to shower together tomorrow. Showering with Kuroo and then soaking in the tub was always fun. You can’t fool around in a public bathhouse like you could in your own home.

“At least try not to fall asleep without me.” Kuroo claimed pulling away from their embrace.

“I’ll try.” Sawamura remarked, making his way back to his desk to do his assignment.

 

Once Sawamura heard the shower turn on and was sure that Kuroo would not be coming out for at least fifteen minutes, he got up from his desk to remove his pajama pants. It was a gamble, there was a possibility that Kuroo wouldn’t be in the mood, but there was also a possibility that he _would_ be in the mood. Sawamura kept his boxer shorts on, he wasn’t _that_ desperate to get laid, and walked over to fluff up their pillows and smooth out the sheets on their bed. He then quickly made his way back to his computer, continuing on with the act that he was always working on his assignment, and acting like he was not thinking of having sex with Kuroo.

 

He could hear Kuroo making his way down the hall so Sawamura powered down his computer. He heard a low whistle and turned to see Kuroo leaning against the doorway, one hand on his hip, and smirk gracing his lips. “Hello gorgeous.” Kuroo purred, and Sawamura let his eyes quickly look Kuroo over. He was shirtless, boxers hanging low on his hips, a small towel draped across his shoulders while his hair was down and dripping wet. This could go two ways. He could not play along, and just embarrass Kuroo…or he could play along and possibly have the best sex in his life? Embarrassing Kuroo sounds good…but sex with Kuroo sounds better…

Mirroring Kuroo’s smirk, Sawamura got up from his seat, walked over and reached out for the ends of the towel, tugging lightly. “Hello handsome man, who I’ve never seen in my life.”

“On the contrary, I think we’ve met before.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah…on a volleyball court? Back in high school.”

“Hmm… I doubt that. I would have definitely remembered you.”

“You have a point…you did kind of have eyes for that Nekoma captain, I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s all you do remember. Cool guy, that Kuroo dude. Sexy too.”

Sawamura tried not to laugh. He remembers a lot of things from his high school days, though ‘that Nekoma captain’ does dominate a few memories (one that seems to really stick out now is the memory of sneaking around to meet up in bathrooms and kiss and wish each other good luck during Nationals). “I ended up dating that Kuroo guy, you know?” Sawamura began, “He’s actually quite nerdy and far from cool. Sexy is kind of a stretch also.” Once you actually got to know Kuroo, you’d find him to be a huge dork, and far from the cool persona he tries to portray. He does have his moments though, when Sawamura would admit that he’s incredibly sexy, but Sawamura is also completely sure that he’s the only one who’s ever _seen_ that side of Kuroo. He, selfishly, wants to be the _only_ _one_ to ever see that side of Kuroo.

“You still with him?” Kuroo questioned, pressing up against Sawamura, “That Kuroo guy?”

Sawamura made a mental note to change Kuroo’s name in his cell phone to ‘that Kuroo guy’, “Yes, I am…and believe it or not, I’m kind of stuck with him. I also wouldn’t have it any other way…which is why I must do this—” Sawamura removed the towel from around Kuroo’s shoulders and made quick work of drying his hair, pulling this way and that, to kind of return it to the signature bedhead that Kuroo wore so well. “There.” Sawamura wrapped the towel back around Kuroo’s neck, and then smooth his hands down Kuroo’s bare chest. He liked Kuroo with his hair down, it was a rare sight that he welcomed each time, but nothing and no one compared to the rooster-head Kuroo that he fell in love with.

 

Kuroo closed his eyes, leaning in and probably figuring that Sawamura would lean in too and meet him in a kiss. Sawamura had other plans though, and it did not involve gentle kisses in their bedroom doorway. His palms flattened against Kuroo’s chest and he pushed back, walking until he could take a seat on the edge of the bed. He could feel Kuroo’s eyes raking over him, and probably just now realizing his lack of pants. “Are you going to just stand there in the doorway, or are you going to come over and kiss me?” Sawamura inhaled sharply as Kuroo walked over, pushing him down on the bed and crawling above him to leave kisses from his shoulder to his lips.

 

The kisses they shared definitely matched their moods. Sometimes they would be sweet and light, when they were lazy but happy to be with each other. Other times, like now, they were rough and sloppy, relaying just how much they wanted each other. Though there were times where Sawamura wasn’t in the mood for a full-on romp in the sheets, he always wanted Kuroo. Sometimes it was just wanting Kuroo to be near, to hold him, and kiss his head while holding his hands. Sometimes he wanted Kuroo’s hands all over him, Kuroo’s mouth marking his skin or whispering filthy things into his ear, with Kuroo’s body pinning him down while Kuroo’s cock filled him up and left him a trembling mess. Right now, Sawamura wanted a mixture of both. He wanted Kuroo close, because Kuroo’s been gone all day, and having Kuroo inside of him was as close as he could physically get. He wanted Kuroo close and judging by how close Kuroo was pressed up again him on his own accord, Kuroo wanted him just as much too.

 

“So, you did miss me.” Kuroo whispered into Sawamura’s ears, his hands moving to lightly stroke Sawamura’s thighs as he settled between them. “It’s okay to admit it. You can tell me how irresistible I am.”

“I’d rather down the entirety of Suga’s hot sauce collection without a milk chaser…than admit that to your face.”

“Ooh… I like it when you talk dirty to me.” Kuroo teased. “Plus, you’re lactose intolerant, so a milk chaser would have been unlikely no matter what.”

“Your hair is dripping on me.” Sawamura pointed out, reaching to run his hands through it. “If you don’t dry it properly, you’re going to get sick.”

“Do you really want me to take the time to go and dry my hair…right now?” Kuroo asked, rolling his hips forward so their clothed erections rubbed against each other. Amazing how after four years together, just kissing could still affect them in such a way. “Just say the words, Daichi, and I’ll go…”

“It can wait.” Sawamura admitted, reaching out to pull Kuroo even closer.

Kuroo smiled, “Are you going to kiss me?”

“Hey, can you bring that other guy back? He was a lot more suave and a lot less annoying.”

“Maybe... Does this count as cheating? I mean, you’re still you…and I’m pretending to not be me, but still be me…?”

“You’re still Kuroo, so no…it’s not cheating…”

“Just making sure, if we’re discovering your new kinks, I need to know the rules.”

“Excuse me? _My_ new kink?” Kuroo nodded, and Sawamura sighed. “There are no rules, can we just get on with it?”

“Someone’s eager.”

“I _will_ punch you.”

“Are you into that too?” Kuroo questioned before tugging at Sawamura’s boxers, trying to remove them swiftly. Sawamura wanted to retort, but then he’d be here all night going back and forth because their banter had no limits, and Kuroo was the type of asshole who had to have the last word. Instead, he reacted quickly, flipping Kuroo onto his back and straddling his hips. “Hey! I was trying to take the lead!”

“You’re taking way to long.”

“You know what’s _long_? My—”

“Tetsurou…please stop talking.” Sawamura requested, leaning down to place a kiss against the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. He honestly expected his boyfriend to say something in return, even if it was just a mumble, but it seemed like Kuroo got the message. Instead of saying something slick, Sawamura felt Kuroo’s hands smooth down the back of his t-shirt (well, really Kuroo’s t-shirt but whatever) and down to his ass, cupping the cheeks.

 

Sawamura placed kisses against Kuroo’s jawline, his hands dipping below Kuroo’s waistband and palming at Kuroo’s cock. Kuroo responded by gripping Sawamura’s ass tighter, his fingertips digging into the flesh. “Should I suck you off?” Sawamura asked, pulling the boxers down Kuroo’s ridiculously long legs.

“Next time.” Kuroo stated, “The faster we can get the ball rolling, the better.”

“Okay, how do you want me?”

“I thought you wanted me to stop talking? What’s with all the questions.” The grin on Kuroo’s lips was as infuriating as it was endearing, but his questions did not deserve a response. Sawamura reached over, rummaging through their bedside drawer in search for the lube. He handed it to Kuroo before getting off of Kuroo’s lap, and lying belly down on the bed. “Oh ho?”

“Kuroo…” Sawamura groaned, turning slightly to look at his boyfriend and glare. Kuroo ignored him, popping the cap of the lube and slicking up his fingers with it.

“Can you lift your hips a bit?” Sawamura did as he was asked and forced himself to relax as he felt the pad of Kuroo’s forefinger rubbing at his entrance.

 

Sawamura at times hated the prep work it took because Kuroo was too good at it. He supposes its his own fault, for frequently giving Kuroo free reign during sex, and it’s not like he’s really complaining. It felt good, great actually, but Sawamura wanted more. Kuroo was now three fingers deep, massaging Sawamura’s prostate with the upmost care. “That’s enough.” Sawamura panted out, taking a moment to catch his breath as Kuroo’s fingers removed themselves.

“Flip over.” Kuroo directed, helping Sawamura get comfortable on his back before settling between his legs again. Kuroo looked down at Sawamura’s cock, standing erect and tinted red, begging for release. Kuroo reached down, stroking his own hard cock and letting whatever leftover lube slick it up. “Dai?” Sawamura responded to his name by wrapping one leg around Kuroo’s hips, while Kuroo lifted the other off the bed and onto his shoulder. Sawamura watched as Kuroo grabbed his own cock by the base and slowly thrust forward, the head of it catching at the first ring of muscle inside Sawamura. Kuroo placed a kiss against Sawamura’s ankle as his hips pressed forward, slowly filling him up.

 

The slow sensual pace in the beginning always overwhelmed Sawamura with desire. His body was getting used to the new stretch, responding accordingly, while Sawamura’s heart drummed against his chest. “You’re holding back.” Sawamura stated, reaching out to touch Kuroo anywhere he could reach.

“Just making sure you’re alright.” Kuroo admitted, letting Sawamura’s leg drop from his shoulder and join the other one, wrapping around Kuroo’s waist. Kuroo leaned forward, his chest pressed against Sawamura’s, and kissed him.  “Can I speed things up a bit? Or do you need a bit more time?”

“I’m fine.” Sawamura promised.

“Good…because I want to try something.”

“Sure, I don’t care, just move, Tetsu. _Please_.”

“Who’s Tetsu?” Kuroo questioned.

“What—” Sawamura wanted to ask what Kuroo meant, but Kuroo thrust forward, burying himself deep, and causing Sawamura to lose his train of thought. Kuroo didn’t give Sawamura much time to catch up, his hips moving to set a pace that they both were aching for. 

 

“You are one special person, Sawamura-kun.” Kuroo complimented, his voice deep and right next to Sawamura’s ear, his breath ghosting over Sawamura’s skin, causing goosebumps. “Tell me…you’re with that Kuroo dude, right?”

 _Oh_ … roleplay, huh? Sawamura could play along. “Y-yeah. We've been through this already.”

“Yeah yeah, and from my understanding, Kuroo, has probably been in the same position as I am… Right?”

“Yes.”

“So, Kuroo knows how you like to be fucked, _right_?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever…begged for Kuroo?”

“No.” Sawamura admitted. Kuroo was always willing to indulge him without much persuasion, so Sawamura never had to resort to begging.

“But,” Kuroo began, his voice going even _lower_ , “you’ll _beg_ for me, won’t you?” He punctuated his question with a kiss to Sawamura’s cheek before sitting up. He pulled back and out of Sawamura, before leaning forward again to let the head of his cock tease Sawamura’s entrance, rubbing against it but never slipping in. Sawamura groaned. “You’ll teach me how you like to be touched, won’t you?”

“K-“

“Call me TK.”

“TK…please.”

“Please what? If there’s something that you want, Sawamura-kun, you’re going to have to be specific.”

“Touch me.” Sawamura pleaded. It was like a fire was running through his veins, and he would have never thought that this, whatever this was, would turn him on as much as it has. From the look in Kuroo’s eyes, he wasn’t alone there. Sawamura reached down, stroking his own cock lightly, and Kuroo’s eyes snapped down to the movement.

“You want me to touch you like that?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Kuroo reached forward, taking over and stroking lightly just like Sawamura had just done. A moan rumbled from Sawamura’s throat, and he found his hips bucking up. Kuroo gave his cock a squeeze. “Is there something else that you want from me?”

“Inside.”

“What was that?”

“I want you, TK. I want you to fuck me, please.”

“Like this?” Kuroo grabbed hold of Sawamura’s hips, holding him in place as his cock pressed against his entrance until access was granted. He set the same slow pace as the beginning.

“Faster.” Sawamura panted.

“Like this?” Kuroo thrust forward, pulled out, and then thrust back in a fluid motion, Sawamura leaned his head back against the pillows.

“Yes, like that. Harder though, I won’t break.” Kuroo’s grip on him tightened and he sped up his thrusts, rocking into Sawamura effortlessly. Sawamura bit down on his bottom lip, trying to keep his moans at bay. A low growl left Kuroo’s throat, catching his attention. “Kiss me, TK.” Kuroo surged forward, his lips meeting Sawamura’s in a messy clash of tongue and teeth. Sawamura cupped his lover’s face, taking control of the kiss, and letting his own tongue run against the seam of Kuroo’s lips before slipping in to battle with Kuroo’s.

“Sawamura…” Kuroo mumbled, “that Kuroo guy is one lucky cat, huh?” Sawamura rocked his hips forward to meet Kuroo’s thrusts, trying to chase after the orgasm that was building in the pit of his stomach.

“TK, watch me.” Sawamura reached down and wrapped a hand around his aching length, stroking and twisting his wrist. Kuroo reached down, mimicking the action to help Sawamura along. “Shit, I’m close.” Sawamura let one hand wrap around Kuroo’s shoulders while the other fisted their bed sheets. The combination of Kuroo’s thrusts with the feel of his hands, had Sawamura feeling warm all over, his eyes threatening to close and soak in the pleasure of being touched.

“Let go.” Kuroo requested, leaving a trail of kisses against Sawamura’s neck and shoulder. Kuroo’s name fell from Sawamura’s lips as he let go, his come painting his and Kuroo’s stomach with white. His entire body tensed up before just completely relaxing after releasing, and Sawamura could feel his body melting into the sheets. “Just a bit more.” Kuroo reminded, and Sawamura wrapped his arms around Kuroo, holding him tight as Kuroo chased after his own orgasm. His thrusts were getting sloppy and erratic. Kuroo then suddenly pulled out, stroking himself with his hand as he released all over Sawamura’s stomach, his come mixing with Sawamura’s. “Wow.”

“Nice call.” Sawamura grimaced, looking down at the mess they’ve made.

“Well… I figured you’d be a little too tired to have to rush to shower again.” Kuroo confessed, “Isn’t this a lot easier to clean up?”

“So thoughtful.”

“I try.” Kuroo smiled, kissing Sawamura quickly on the lips before rolling over to collapse beside him. “That was quite fun. We should do this again… how about…in an hour? After a power nap?”

“You’re insatiable.”

“And don’t you forget it.” Kuroo laughed, reaching over to get some tissue from the box they kept conveniently next to their bed.

“By the way, we have to work on your alter-ego name, by the way. TK was the best you could come up with?”

“On the spot, yes, it was.” Kuroo defended. “You liked it. If this is anything to go by.” Kuroo added as he wiped at Sawamura’s stomach gently. “Serious question though…”

“Yes, Kuroo?”

“If TK was to ask you to admit that you missed me…would you have answered him?”

“I don’t know…maybe you can find out yourself after that power nap.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I look forward to sharing more of this series with you!!! Also, like I said in the tags, don't come for me lol. I'm still just as surprised that I actually ended up writing this as you probably are. 
> 
> Also, this was a semi-birthday present for Ky. I hope you liked it, Ky!!


End file.
